


The untitled Sugar Baby fic that has confused the author

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and Kyle are like in their 30s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Michael, M/M, Michael is like 18 in this again, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, The author is confused, confused character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael shows up at Kyle and Alex's door and is confused when they two men say they've been waiting for him.Or in other words, the author is confused what exactly this fic is and doesn't have enough time to figure out what it is because they are at work but doesn't want to break the challenge they gave to themselves. The author is not even sure this counts because this is pre relationship.





	The untitled Sugar Baby fic that has confused the author

**Author's Note:**

> IDK guys, This was supposed to be a totally different fic in a totally different fandom if want info I'll update this when I'm not at work.

Michael stands at the door of a well appointed brick apartment. Gripping, his backpack a little tighter in one hand, he knocks, and thinks a about the person who’s life he’s about to rock.

The door opens and a tall man with short spiked black hair opens the door, “Can help you?’

Michael who was not expecting the man to be so beautiful opens and closes his mouth a couple times before he properly answers, “Maybe, I’m looking for Captain Manes. I have something important I’d… like to talk to about.”

The man sighs, but opens the door wider waving him in.”My name is Kyle.” turning quickly to shut the door

“You have a nice house.” Michael says looking around, from where he’s standing he can see a set of narrow stairs leading to the upstairs and then a tiny dining room area to the left, and to the right is a cozy living room with fireplace and small blue couch as well as two leather chairs

“Thanks.” Kyle mutters before brushing past him “Follow me. We been expecting you for over an hour.” 

“Really?” He asks running sightly to keep up with Kyle’’s long strides, as the go down the hallway next to the stairs  
Kyle doesn’t answer and Michael doesn’t mind that Kyle hasn’t responded because he’s so confused. How did they know he was coming? The only people he told he was doing this was Max and Is.

Even though he’s confused and more worried as to why Kyle hasn’t kicked him out yet he’s comforted by the smells of two distinct alpha scents mixing together in harmony. One smells dark and woodsy. The other a mechanical and sunshine smell to it. 

He’s even more confused when Kyle leads him past two glass doors that go into a study and instead leads him into the kitchen. 

“Sit” Kyle says motioning to a round table in the middle of room. As Michael does as he’s bid, setting his bag down next to himself, Kyle flicks on an electric kettle with one of his long fingers and yells out of the backdoor “Alex, someone is here for you!”

Then turns to him in a much softer voice asks if he wants tea. Michael just stares at him in silence.

How’d Kyle already figure out that Michael was here for Alexis.

Before his brain can form the right questions to ask or even the right words to his various questions though a man walks in covered in bits of paint.“Great of you to finally come to talk about your horrible grades Greg.”

Then he spots Michael, and frowns,“You’re not Greg.”

“No,” He answers weakly but with more confidence then he feels he’s had all day when says the last part of that sentence, “Neither of you are the woman I been speaking to this entire month.”


End file.
